Vougan e Avalon
by Karol Wheezy
Summary: Século XII. Uma estória de amor entre duas almas unidas pela eternidade. Um homem e uma mulher dotados de poderosa magia, herdeiros de poderosas linhagens e guardiões de grandes conhecimentos, carregam importantes sobrenomes e responsabilidades. Responsabilidades essas que serão cobradas pelo destino séculos mais tarde. (Resumo completo no primeiro capítulo)
1. Prólogo

**Resume:** Século XII. Uma estória de amor entre duas almas unidas pela eternidade. Um homem e uma mulher dotados de poderosa magia, herdeiros de poderosas linhagens e guardiões de grandes conhecimentos, carregam importantes sobrenomes e responsabilidades. Responsabilidades essas que serão cobradas pelo destino séculos mais tarde, quando o mundo mágico estiver mais uma vez ameaçado pelas trevas. Baseado na fanfic Correio Coruja. Classificação M.

**N/A:** Eu não sou dona de nada e não ganho nenhum dinheiro por isso. Tudo o que eu ganho é o prazer de ler uma review e descobrir se você está gostando dessas estórias tanto quanto eu.

**N/A:** A estória de Vougan e Avalon começou a tomar forma na minha outra fic chamada _Correio Coruja_. Vougan e Avalon são os nomes do Harry e da Ginny daquele universo em outra vida. Não é obrigatório ler os capítulos de _Correio Coruja_ para entender essa fic, mas é recomendado.

**N/A:** Espero que aproveitem essa viagem no tempo com esse casal que nós tanto amamos.

**AVISO:**_ As referencias históricas e culturais utilizadas aqui foram adaptadas para atenderem ao universo dessa fanfic. _

_XX_

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo**

As grandes fogueiras queimavam e as chamas se elevavam até o céu estrelado. O ar da floresta estava carregado pelas ervas e oferendas queimadas em celebração ao solstício de primavera.

Uther caminhava entre a multidão de rostos alegre quase como mero expectador. Belas mulheres coroadas com flores dançavam com seus vestidos esvoaçantes. Entre os homens presentes, ele via muitos rostos conhecidos. Muitos homens como ele, guerreiros dotados de magia e seguidores das antigas crenças. Estavam ali como protetores... Nenhuma mulher seria tomada contra a própria vontade numa noite de Beltane, fosse ela, ou não, uma bruxa.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, em pleno século XII muitas das antigas tradições eram preservadas longe dos olhos da maioria dos não-mágicos e daqueles bruxos que renegavam suas raízes.

Beltane era uma noite para todos aqueles que respeitavam as antigas crenças, transpunha os limites da pureza do sangue mágico e transpunha, neste caso, o tênue limite entre os mundos. Ele era um dos poucos privilegiados que sabiam as fadas corriam despreocupadas e brincalhonas entre eles, assim como seus consortes vigilantes, protetores e apaixonados.

Uther as reconhecia a distancia, todas sobrenaturalmente belas, atraíam aos homens como o mel atraíam as abelhas. Os olhos delas eram profundos e sábios, suas vozes eram melodias divinas, tinham peles alvas e reluzentes e longos cabelos macios e brilhantes. Uma fada podia ser reconhecida apenas pela sua forma de andar, falar e dançar.

Uma fada enfeitiçava apenas por ser uma fada.

O Povo das Fadas era um povo de base matriarcal, seu poder e sabedoria eram guardados por suas mulheres que eram os pilares dessa sociedade. Apenas as fadas tinham o direito de ir e vir de sua ilha sagrada, a misteriosa _Ynys Afallach_. Os homens, os amigos e consortes escolhidos por elas, sempre necessitavam de um convite.

Uther foi convidado mais de uma vez, era considerado um amigo das fadas. Mais de uma vez ele fora convidado para se deitar com uma delas, ou mais de uma delas. Ele não podia... não conseguiria.

Uther só tinha olhos para ela...

Parado onde estava, ele podia vê-la. Ele não conseguia para de olhá-la. De todas as fadas ela era a mais bela e a mais misteriosa, quase intocável.

O corpo dela estava coberto por um belo vestido de tecido azul suave que lhe dava aquele ar etéreo. Sua pele era alva como a lua e contrastava fortemente com os longos cabelos vermelhos como sangue. Linda como uma rainha devia ser.

A rainha das fadas, a Senhora do Lago.

Maeve era o seu nome, e Uther tinha o privilégio de poder chama-la assim.

Maeve levantou o olhar para encontrar o dele. Seus olhos eram lindos e sobrenaturais, Violeta era a cor, ninguém tinha olhos assim. Com os olhos a rainha procurava lhe dizer alguma coisa. Uther entendeu.

Maeve caminhou de forma suave se afastando da multidão sempre cumprimentando amavelmente aqueles que a reconheciam. Uther a seguiu discretamente.

Distantes da festa, entre as árvores, ou em mantos sobre a grama, de forma discreta ou explicita, muitos casais celebravam a união e a fertilidade em homenagem a grande mãe.

Isso era Beltane, a celebração do amor.

Maeve parou em um local discreto, onde apenas o luar iluminava sua pele alva e o encarou. Uther sabia que ele foi seu escolhido, nada poderia deixa-lo mais feliz.

- Aproxime-se meu guerreiro. – Maeve ordenou com a voz melodiosa.

Ele o fez. Colocou-se tão próximo a ela quanto foi possível.

- Sabe o que eu desejo Uther? – Ela perguntou.

- Desejas o mesmo que eu minha senhora. – Ele falou sem duvidar.

- Você me presenteará com uma filha esta noite. – Ela declarou e esperou a reação dele.

Uther não se surpreendeu. Era Beltane, afinal. A noite da fertilidade. Ele aceitava isso.

- Será uma honra, minha senhora.

Ela sorriu.

- Ela se chamará Avalon, e terá um grande destino a cumprir.

Ele apenas assentiu. Não era ninguém para lutar contra as demandas do destino.

Maeve se moveu e desprendeu as amarras do vestido que foi ao chão. Uther não se preocupava com o destino, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele só se preocupava em atender o que quer sua fada lhe pedisse.

_Continua..._


	2. Proteção

**N/A:** Sei que são capítulos muito curtinhos ainda, mas eles vão crescer com o tempo.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!

**Capítulo 2 - Proteção**

_Um ano depois..._

Uther tomou mais um gole do Hidromel em sua taça sorrindo divertido. A irmã dele não parecia tão feliz.

- Vamos minha irmã, ao menos disfarce esta cara de enterro. - Ele falou para a mulher ao seu lado - Seu filho está feliz, apenas finja para não estragar a alegria dele.

- Eu não acredito que você também concorda com isso! - Aalis, irmã de Uther respondeu irritada enquanto, preocupada, assistia o filho montar seu primeiro cavalo.

Vougan, o sobrinho de Uther e primogênito de Aalis, completava naquele dia cinco anos de vida. O pai do garoto, Ariosto, surpreendera tanto a criança quanto a mãe ao presentear Vougan com um cavalo de grande porte.

- Porque eu não concordaria? Veja como ele está feliz.

Ele indicou o menino que agora sorria de orelha a orelha montado no seu novo animal enquanto Ariosto os conduzia em uma volta pela propriedade puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas.

- Eu posso ver! - Ela concordou a contragosto - Mas Vougan ainda não foi ensinado a montar adequadamente. E se ele cair? E se ele partir o pescoço?

Uther revirou os olhos. As mulheres e seus dramas.

- Seu filho será um guerreiro Aalis, está no sangue dele. Não adianta lutar contra isso. – Falou. - Ariosto foi cuidadoso, sabe disso. Esse não é um animal comum, cuidará de Vougan.

O velho Ignotus Peverell, sogro de Aalis, escolheu este momento para se aproximar com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ele tocou amavelmente o ombro da nora.

- Não se preocupe minha filha. Eu não permitiria que meu único neto corresse nenhum risco, o pequeno Vougan está seguro com esse presente.

Aalis olhou esperançosamente para o sogro. Ela tinha muito respeito e carinho pelo velho bruxo. Uther e Aalis perderam os pais cedo, mas Ignotus sempre deu a eles o tratamento de filhos.

- Isso é verdade meu sogro? - Aalis pediu por uma confirmação.

Ele assentiu.

- É um belo animal, não é? - O bruxo idoso perguntou; - Será muito leal ao nosso garoto e viverá por muitos anos... Com ele, Vougan nunca ficará perdido, e também o protegerá se algum dia estiver em perigo.

- Como um animal poderia proteger uma criança? - Aalis indagou.

- Um Peverell não costuma revelar os seus segredos... - O velho brincou. - Entretanto eu devo tranquilizar o coração de uma mãe... Essa criatura possui magia. É parte unicórnio, misturado com uma raça de cavalos muito forte e leal... a raça favorita das fadas.

Uther disfarçou olhando a paisagem como se não tivesse nada haver com aquilo.

Aalis fitou o semblante culpado do irmão e suspirou.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado que todos vocês estariam envolvidos nisso...

Instantes depois Vougan se aproximou deles já conduzindo o grande animal sem ajuda.

- Veja mamãe! - Ele chamou. - Eu consegui. Eu estou cavalgando sozinho.

O que Vougan estava fazendo não era exatamente cavalgar. O cavalo avançava a passos lentos e o garoto o conduzia da forma que o pai lhe ensinou. Ariosto o seguia de perto, com a varinha em punho caso fosse necessário intervir pela segurança do filho. No entanto, Vougan era um bom aprendiz e conduzia o animal sem dificuldades.

Aalis teria que se conformar.

O aniversário do pequeno Vougan Peverell era comemorado com uma grande festividade todos os anos. O principal herdeiro de linhagens tão importantes não poderia se homenageado de maneira diferente.

O Vale de Godric, como era conhecido os domínios de Uther, estava cheio de convidados mágicos e não mágicos que vinham prestar suas homenagens àquele que poderia vir a ser o futuro senhor dessas terras.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Uther se reuniu ao capitão de sua guarda, Brandon, para reforçar as suas ordens e garantir a segurança da família e seus convidados.

- Ignotus e Ariosto checaram todas as alas de proteção e tudo está de acordo. – Uther informou - Vamos manter as coisas como planejamos e avise-me se houver algum problema. - Uther falou.

- Não vamos ter nenhum problema. - Brandon garantiu. - De qualquer forma os homens se manterão alerta.

Brandon não era só responsável por sua proteção, também era um amigo querido que gozava de sua confiança. Por isso Uther se permitiu comentar:

- Excelente... Vougan é muito jovem ainda precisa ser protegido.

- Eu entendo. Entretanto os garotos crescem rápido, o jovem Lord está cada dia mais forte.

- Sim, isso é bom. Você sabe dos meus planos, meu amigo. Eu preciso que você se encarregue da formação do meu sobrinho. Ariosto também concordou que já tempo de começar a ensina-lo.

- Sim, sei de seus planos. – Brandon afirmou com um meio sorriso. – Porém, Eu sempre pensei que você cuidaria disso pessoalmente.

- Eu faria isso com prazer, afinal Vougan herdará minhas posses e meus títulos, mas existe outra pessoa que precisa de mim.

Brandon suspirou.

- Você está certo do que está fazendo? Você ainda pode ter um filho seu. Sei que Vougan tem seu sangue, mas... tem certeza que não vai se arrepender?

- Eu quero Vougan como um filho meu. Ele será um Lord muito melhor que eu sou e jamais vou ser. Ignotus e Ariosto vão ensiná-lo sobre seus deveres e eu virei visitar sempre que puder, mas meu coração não pertence mais a esse lugar.

- Sua irmã sabe que você está os deixando para viver com as fadas?

- Não. Aalis nunca compreendeu bem o meu espírito, chama-me de aventureiro. Porém, Ariosto compreende o que estou fazendo. – Uther explicou. – Eu não posso mais estar aqui, meu coração está chamando por isso. Não vou conseguir ficar longe dela, ela precisa ser protegida.

- Não acho que Maeve precise de proteção. Ela é muito poderosa por si só.

- Não é Maeve que me preocupa, e sim Avalon.

- Avalon?

- Minha filha.

XX


	3. O Lorde do Vale

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews!

**Capitulo 3 – O Lorde do Vale**

Aquela revelação pegara Brandon de guarda baixa. Ele não esperava por isso. Lorde Uther Pendragon, o Herdeiro de Gryffindor, tinha uma filha e não contara a ninguém sobre isso.

- Sua filha? – Brandon perguntou surpreso. – Você tem uma filha?

Uther assentiu.

- Eu não entendo... – Brandon falou. - Quando você... espere!

O homem se lembrou de algo.

- Beltane... Ela é filha da Senhora do Lago?

Uther assentiu.

- E quando você pretendia compartilhar essa informação com o mundo.

- Não pretendia.

- Por quê? – Brandon questionou. – Ela tem um legado aqui e em Hogwarts. Você pretende privá-la de conhecer tudo o que o seu avô construiu?

- Talvez eu dê a ela uma escolha. Ela não è parte desse mundo. Avalon é como a mãe, pertence _Ynys Afallach_, e eu pretendo que continue assim.

- Avalon é o nome dela?

- Sim.

- Não é a forma como o povo não-mágico chama o lugar onde ela vive? – Brandon perguntou. – A lendária ilha de Avalon, o lar de Merlin e Morgana das Fadas.

- Sim. Creio que essa escolha de Maeve foi intencional.

- Não deixa de ser adequado para uma filha de Uther Pendragon, Avalon Pendragon parece um nome que sua própria mãe escolheria...

Uther apenas sorriu. Era verdade.

Brandon suspirou pensando nas implicações de tudo isso.

- Maeve tem outros filhos?

- Sim, mas nenhuma outra menina.

- Eu entendo... Sua filha é a herdeira, a próxima Senhora do Lago.

- Sim. – Uther confirmou. – O povo mágico está travando uma guerra não declarada, você sabe disso. Eu preciso ter a certeza que minha filha crescerá segura e que saberá se defender por todos os meios. Eu não confio em ninguém além de mim mesmo para garantir isso.

- Não acha que ela estará segura no país das fadas?

- As fronteiras não são tão fortes quanto antes, hoje muitos podem chegar facilmente até lá. A magia da ilha é antiga, mas está se diluindo... Não estamos mais nos tempos de Merlin, o poder das fadas não é mais absoluto.

- Eu vejo que seu coração está determinado.

- Sim, está.

- Ao menos alguém mais sabe sobre isso?

- Ignotus, Ariosto e você são os únicos que sabem. Aalis tentaria me impedir, por isso não contei a ela. Minha irmã está muito sensível com a nova gravidez e eu não quero transtorna-la... Pretendo me despedir de Vougan mais tarde.

- Você estará aqui para ver quando seu novo sobrinho ou sobrinha chegar?

- Eu não tenho certeza... Creio tenho tempo para pensar sobre isso. Aalis nem está mostrando sua condição ainda, ainda nem contaram ao Vougan... creio que ainda faltam muitas luas para esse novo herdeiro chegar.

XX

Era tarde da noite e o pequeno Vougan sabia que deveria estar dormindo, mas não conseguia. Estava feliz e cheio de energia.

Normalmente ele teria achado um dia como aquele muito chato, com todas aquelas pessoas que vinham vê-lo e que traziam presentes que ele não gostava. Mesmo assim, Vougan comportou-se bem. Ele foi ensinado que todo homem tinha deveres e um homem forte e honrado devia cumprir bem os seus deveres mesmo quando não gostava.

Foi o que ele fez.

O menino estava sentindo que fez a coisa certa. A prova disso foi o presente que ganhou do pai. Um cavalo. Um cavalo de verdade. Os outros garotos que ele conhecia cavalgavam em pôneis, mesmo outros garotos bem maiores de oito ou nove anos. Só Vougan tinha um cavalo grande como os dos verdadeiros guerreiros. Como o cavalo do seu pai, como o do seu tio Uther e como o de Brandon.

O pai de Vougan disse que se ele queria ter coisas de um menino grande, ele devia agir como um menino grande. Seria responsabilidade de Vougan cuidar do cavalo, alimenta-lo e escolher um nome para o animal.

Vougan esteve na cama até agora pensando sobre isso e tinha feito a sua escolha. Seu novo amigo se chamaria _Pegasus_ como a constelação e como o cavalo das lendas gregas que o avô Ignotus lhe contava.

Uma leve batida na porta chamou sua atenção. Vougan levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e viu o seu tio Uther entrar.

- Ainda acordado pequeno guerreiro?

Vougan sorriu. Uther era o único que o chamava assim. Esse era o significado do nome de Vougan que tinha origem na língua antiga.

- Sim.

- O que achou do dia de hoje? Foi divertido?

- Eu gostei do Pégasus.

- Pégasus?

- Meu cavalo. - Vougan explicou observando a roupa que Uther estava usando. - Você vai viajar tio?

- Vou.

- Veio se despedir?

- Sim.

- Quando volta?

- Vougan...

Foi a seriedade no olhar de Uther e seu tom de voz pesaroso que fizeram Vougan entender.

- O senhor volta?

Uther sorriu. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual ele amava esse garoto, ele tinha uma mente mais afiada que a maioria dos adultos que ele conhecia.

- Talvez... Eu não posso prometer que volto.

- Por que está partindo? Tem alguém em perigo?

Vougan sempre fazia as perguntas certas. Aos cinco anos o garoto associava as viagens de Uther com problemas, uma vez que não era incomum o homem se envolver em conflitos dentro ou fora dos seus domínios. Conflitos geralmente causados por disputas politicas, territoriais ou por disputas causadas pela crescente animosidade entre bruxos e não-bruxos.

- Existe alguém que precisa ser protegido. - Uther explicou.

- Quem?

- Uma princesa.

Vougan inclinou a cabeça confuso. Ele não conhecia nenhuma princesa.

- Que princesa?

- Uma princesa especial, ela tem magia como nós, mas ela é só um bebê agora. Ainda não pode se proteger.

- Ela não tem mais ninguém para protegê-la? - Vougan perguntou. - Onde está o pai dela?

- Eu sou o pai dela.

Vougan ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos processando essa informação.

- Então o senhor precisa ir. - Ele concluiu. - É o seu dever.

- É o meu dever. - Uther confirmou impressionado. Ele nunca conhecera uma criança com o senso de dever tão bem definido em seu caráter como Vougan.

- Mas o senhor também tem deveres aqui. - Vougan lembrou. - O senhor é o Lorde do Vale de Godric. Quem vai cuidar do Vale quando o senhor se for?

- O seu pai cuidará desses deveres por um tempo até que você esteja pronto. Você vai aprender sobre seus deveres, vai aprender como se defender e como proteger aqueles que dependem de você, você vai aprender magia... Quando você voltar de Hogwarts, você será o Lord do Vale de Godric e todos esses deveres serão seus.

- Eu vou ser o Lorde do Vale?

- Sim, e eu confio que você saberá honrar essas responsabilidades.

- Minha mãe disse que quando senhor escolher uma esposa e tiver um filho, ele vai ser Lorde do Vale e que eu devo servi-lo com honra.

- Eu não duvido que você faria isso bem Vougan, mas eu não vou escolher uma esposa e não terei um herdeiro legítimo.

O garoto apenas escutou sem compreender totalmente.

- Eu vou lhe ensinar uma coisa agora. - Uther falou. - Um homem deve agir de acordo com os seus deveres, mas também deve agir de acordo com o seu coração. Por que o coração de um homem não mente no momento de fazer uma escolha certa.

- Você está fazendo o que o seu coração diz?

- Eu estou. O meu coração diz que eu preciso cuidar da minha filha, e também diz que você será um Lorde bom e honrado que saberá proteger o seu legado.

- Ouça Vougan. - Uther prosseguiu. - Você é um Peverell no nome, mas também é um Pendragon no sangue e no coração, assim como eu e sua mãe. Você é meu herdeiro tanto quanto é do seu pai e, com certeza, é um herdeiro digno do legado de Gryffindor.

Uther desembainhou a própria espada e colocou sobre a cama do menino.

- Esse é o meu presente de aniversário para você. Guarde-a com cuidado e use-a com sabedoria, se você vai herdar esse legado, deve herdar essa espada também.

Vougan olhou para a espada em reverência, nem ousou tocá-lá. Era a espada do seu bisavô, Godric Gryffindor, essa era a espada que estava em todas as historias que ele ouviu.

- É para mim?

- Sim. Ela era do meu avô, pai da minha mãe. Ele me deu essa espada quando ele já estava bem velhinho e avisou-me que quem carrega essa espada, carrega uma responsabilidade. Só pode ser usada por um legítimo herdeiro do seu sangue ou do seu legado. Ele me fez prometer só dar essa espada a alguém que fosse merecedor. Você é merecedor Vougan. Só que agora, eu peço a você a mesma promessa.

Vougan o encarou.

- Eu juro pela minha magia que só vou dar a espada de Gryffindor para alguém que a mereça.

- Bom garoto.

Uther se despediu do sobrinho com um breve abraço, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

- Tio Uther. - Vougan chamou.

- Diga, meu garoto.

- E se a sua filha quiser ser a Senhora do Vale um dia? Ela não vai ficar triste porque o senhor deu o Vale de Godric pra mim?

Uther coçou a cabeça fingindo pensar que isso era um grande problema.

- Ela é uma princesa, vai ser a Senhora do lugar das pessoas de onde ela nasceu, mas se mesmo assim ela quiser ser a senhora do Vale... - Uther suspirou. - Acho que você vai ter que se casar com ela.

Ao contrário do que o homem esperava, Vougan não achou esse arranjo ruim. O menino sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Eu caso com ela. - Vougan disse animado. - Mas ela vai ter que ganhar uma cavalo igual ao meu, assim nos dois vamos poder explorar o vale juntos.

Uther teve que gargalhar. Você ameça Vougan com uma esposa e ele acha que está ganhando uma companheira de aventuras.

Seria ótimo se todos tivessem esse ponto de vista sobre a vida...


End file.
